


snap judgment

by orangelightsaber



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ass Play, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Modern AU, Snapchat, ben isn't much better, chatlog fic, hux is a complete idiot, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelightsaber/pseuds/orangelightsaber
Summary: "Oh. Oh. Fuck. This was a wrong…number? Screen name? Either way this guy deserved to know he wasn’t sending pictures to his ex…girlfriend? Boyfriend? His fingers hovered over the keys—wondering how best to explain that sorry, no, he was just a complete stranger who had quite enjoyed that picture thank you but you probably shouldn’t send any more.XXDarthRenXX sent you a SnapXXDarthRenXX sent you a Video"Or: Hux gets a sexy snap from a stranger





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble to accompany [this picture](https://orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com/post/154649853007/his-phone-blinked-awake-in-the-darkness-squinting).

***

His phone blinked awake in the darkness. Squinting his eyes against the sudden light, Hux rolled over to paw at the screen until he could see what was going on.

 

_XXDarthRenXX has added you on SnapChat_

_XXDarthRenXX sent you a Snap_

Unthinking, he pressed down on the little red square and was greeted with the image of an exceeding attractive dark haired man, sprawled back across his bed. He’d pulled up his shirt to show off a frankly impressive set of abs and a newly pierced nipple. Hux could see the stud, winking cheekily against the flush-red of the man’s skin. Beneath the picture the caption read ‘like it?’ He barely had time to take in the picture before it winked out again.

 

He gaped down at his phone as his cock gave a sharp throb against his waistband.

 

He swiped his thumb across the screen to open the chat. He bit his lip for a moment, unsure of how to respond. He’d never been sent unsolicited pictures before but hell, if this guy wanted to show off…

 

He typed in a fire emoji and hit send before he could change his mind.

 

_XXDarthRenXX is typing…_

_XXDarthRenXX sent you a Chat_

 

_i didnt think u would answer_

 

Hux frowned at the screen. Wasn’t that the point of the snap? To get some sort of reaction? The blue dot in the corner showed that Darth Ren, whoever he was, was waiting for an answer.

 

_Why wouldn’t I?_

A long pause. The blue dot in the corner hovered ominously.

_u haven’t returned my texts since we broke up_

 

Oh. _Oh._ Fuck. This was a wrong…number? Screen name? Either way this guy deserved to know he wasn’t sending pictures to his ex…girlfriend? Boyfriend? His fingers hovered over the keys—wondering how best to explain that sorry, no, he was just a complete stranger who had _quite_ enjoyed that picture thank you but you probably shouldn’t send any more—

 

_XXDarthRenXX sent you a Snap_

_XXDarthRenXX sent you a Video_

 

Probably shouldn’t open them, he told himself as he rolled onto his belly, tucking his pillows up under his chin.

 

_XXDarthRenXX sent you a Snap_

Unbidden, his mind darted back to the first picture; mentally tracing back along the thick planes of the stranger’s stomach, dark curls splayed out across the pillow, the glimmer of mischief in his eyes; Hux shifted against the mattress, trying to ignore the throb of his dick as it rubbed hotly beneath him. Who sent that kind of shit to an ex anyway? _Fuck_.

 

He pressed the red square.

 

A different angle this time. Looking down along his chest to where—oh, god—the stranger’s hand was wrapped tight around what had to be the fattest cock Hux had ever seen in his life. He blinked once, stupidly, and it was gone.

 

He rolled his hips against the mattress, seeking friction. Who the hell was this guy anyway? He reached down to squeeze the base of his cock, and bucked sharply into his own hand—god, it’d been too long since he’d taken the time to get himself off.

 

Well, he thought as eyed the purple square; it wasn’t going to go away until he pressed it. And anyway, it was really this guy’s own fault, wasn’t it? He felt bad, but not so bad that he wasn’t going to do it.

 

Flopping over, he rearranged his limbs so he could both hold his phone and shove his hand into his pants. He thumbed the little purple square.

 

It was the same shot as before, but now the hand was moving, long, languid pulls up and down his length. Hux groaned and matched the motion, quieting so he could hear the soft hitches of breath.

 

Ten seconds went by too fast as the video blinked out mid-stroke. He growled and moved his hand faster, feeling his orgasm start to build in the pit of his stomach. The final red square stared down at him, daring him to push it. He edged his thumb to the side of the phone, careful not to rest it against the screen—waiting until the right moment.

 

He clamped his teeth down on his lip as he thumbed the head of his cock, smearing precome down his length. Fuck, fuck _, fuck_ , that felt good. He cast his eyes over to the end-table, wishing he’d had the foresight to grab some lube, or even one of his toys— _fuck_ , the thought of fucking himself full with a plug, of fucking _DarthRen_ with one—of bringing the cool glass up to rest against his throbbing, abused nipples before dragging it down those toned fucking abs and driving it home, _oh_ , _fuck_ , maybe while he bounced up and down on that enormous cock. His toes curled in the sheets and his back arched as he bucked hard into his hand.

 

He was close now, close enough to drag his thumb across the screen for the last picture. It blinked brightly at him, a down-the-chest shot of _DarthRen_ , cum splattered up across his stomach. Two fingers had already dragged a wet streak up to rest against his piercing—opalescent come, pinch-red skin, and silver barbell an obscene tableau.

 

“A— _ah_ , _fuck_ ,” growled Hux as he came into his own hand. He slumped back down into his duvet, breathing hard, before rising to grope blindly for his laundry basket. He wiped his hand on what was probably yesterday’s shirt and then stumbled, heavy-limbed, back into bed. His blissed out mind was already slipping back into sleep mode when he rolled over onto his phone.

 

_Shit_ , right. Well, as enjoyable as that had been he’d better at least let the guy know it was the wrong screen name. He swiped his thumb over the chat.

 

_Not your ex_

_Thanks for the show_

 

And followed it with a line of fire emojis. After that he rolled over and went back to sleep.

 

***

 

He woke late the next morning to a slew of snaps and an angry text from his roommate. He ignored the snaps and answered the text from Phasma, who was, unsurprisingly, less than pleased that he’d eaten her leftovers for dinner the night before. Well, he’d seen that coming, but thankfully she wasn’t one to hold a grudge. He’d pick up some takeout for them both and hopefully all would be forgiven.

 

His phone chimed a reminder and he groaned. Ok, no time for breakfast. Shower, feed Millie, then straight to work and if he rushed it he just might manage to get there on time.

 

He managed to slink into the building only five minutes after his office hours had officially begun. Well, the shower had run a bit long—but that wasn’t _entirely_ his fault. No, it was definitely the fault of the gorgeous stranger who’d taken it upon himself to inundate Hux in masturbatory fodder without being asked. Even now—as he tossed his bag onto his desk and logged into his computer—the stranger’s face (well, and other parts of him) kept swimming to the surface of Hux’s mind.

 

He pulled out a stack of papers he was supposed to be grading and proceeded to stare at them, unseeing, as his mind wandered. He imagined running imaginary fingers through the man’s dark curls, along the jagged scar that’d split his face. He made himself stare at the top paper (on which he could already see several mistakes—most notably, using entirely the wrong formula) for a good ten minutes before, resigned, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the Snapchat icon.

 

He was greeted with a barrage of chats from _XXDarthRenXX._

 

_Wat do u mean not my ex_

_Who are u?_

_This isn’t poe????_

_fuck im gonna kill her_

 

Hux puzzled down at the screen. Should he respond? He probably owed this guy an explanation, or at least a thank you for being so forthcoming with his pictures.

 

_No, this isn’t Poe_

It didn’t take _XXDarthRenXX_ long to respond.

_fcuk_

_prove it_

Hux frowned.

 

_Just because you send pictures of yourself to strangers doesn’t mean I am comfortable doing so._

_ugly?_

_What? No._

_shy?_

Hux rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. He glanced quickly out his office window before swiping to the camera. _Click_. He looked down at the photo. His face and hair were hidden by the rude gesture he was giving the camera, but his shoulders were still mostly visible. Nothing that would really allow anyone to recognize him. He sent it.

 

XXDarthRenXX replied within seconds.

 

_definitely not poe_

_cute tho_

_i don’t usually go for businessmen but the suit works for u_

 

Hux did his best to ignore the flush that heated his ears at that comment. He wasn’t a businessman, though he certainly wasn’t going to tell that to “ _DarthRen._ ” He rolled his eyes and typed instead. _How did you get this screen name?_

_My cousin gave it to me_

_she said it was his_

_Fuck im gonna kill her_

 

He didn’t know how to respond to that, but was surprisingly unwilling to let the conversation die, so he settled for sympathy.

 

_She doesn’t sound like a very good cousin_

_she’s not_

_she stole my family_

_and her boyf stole my ex_

Hux’s eyebrows knit together. Well, that read like complete nonsense. How could someone’s cousin steal their family? For lack of anything better to say he sent back a skull emoji.

 

_thx_

_whats ur name?_

_I’m not telling you that._

So captivated was he that he didn’t even notice when his office mate, Mitaka, walked in. He nearly dropped his phone in his haste to close the snapchat app and shuffled his papers around, doing his best to look productive. He waited several moments to calm his pounding heart before he managed to give a non-committal grunt of acknowledgement, not looking up from his test.

 

“Hux?” asked Mitaka with a quiver. He always looked as though he expected Hux to yell at him, despite the fact that—as the department’s only two graduate TA’s—they were essentially on equal footing.

 

“Mm?” he responded, still trying to pretend he’d been deep in thought about his test papers, rather than wasting time playing with his phone.

 

“Can you scoot forward?”

 

“What? Oh. Yes. Of course, Doph, sorry.”

 

The tightness of the office and the size of the two desks meant that neither of them could quite manage to sit down unless the other pushed in as far as possible. And when they did manage to both get seated, they were pressed together practically back to back. It might not be the most comfortable way to work, but Snoke had assured them (more than once) that the department simply didn’t have the money for individual TA offices. Hux sighed and bent his head back down to his work.

 

An hour passed in companionable silence before Mitaka spoke. “Did you see Professor Snoke’s email?”

 

Hux, who had been steadfastly ignoring his phone, glanced down at it in surprise. There was indeed an email from his department head waiting. However, beneath that, there was an altogether more interesting notification— _XXDarthRenXX sent a picture._

 

Another picture? Shit, what was this guy playing at? He struggled to focus on what Mitaka was saying—something about Professor Sloane retiring, a new hire, more grumbling about office space—but his mind was fixed instead on the thought of the waiting picture.

 

“Hux? Are you listening?” Mitaka didn’t quite have the gall to sound angry, but there was a heavy crease between his brows when Hux finally looked up at him.

 

“Hm? Oh. My apologies. My mind was somewhere else, I—” he struggled to think of an excuse “—didn’t get much sleep last night.” Well, that was mostly true and ought to do the trick—Mitaka would feel bad and let the subject drop. He tucked his phone away in his bag as he spoke—no use mooning over it now, not with Mitaka here.

 

“Getting sick?” asked Mitaka, with a newly nervous edge in his voice. “You know the department Gala is coming up, P-Professor Snoke will be _livid_ if you miss it—donors love you and—”

 

“I know, Doph, I know,” he said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t need to be mothered. “I’m not getting sick, just a bout of insomnia—I’ll be there.”

 

Mitaka looked relieved. “Right, right. Of course. Sorry, it’s just, when you’re not there he expects—and _I’m_ terrible at talking to people, you know I am.”

 

Hux raised his eyebrows at that. It wasn’t entirely untrue, though it also wasn’t quite the disaster Mitaka thought it was. Doph was a good speaker, especially in front of his students—he was good at understanding why _they_ didn’t understand, in a way that Hux had never been able to grasp—but formal events stymied him. He was utterly tongue-tied in a suit.

 

Thankfully, Hux was saved from making reassurances by the appearance of a student wondering if he’d finished grading their midterm yet. Turning them away with a sigh, _no of course not you only took it Monday,_ he cracked his knuckles and finally got down to work.

 

_DarthRen_ would just have to wait.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

It wasn’t until late that night that Hux let himself look at his phone. He reached through the cartons of half-eaten Thai (his apology to Phasma for eating her leftovers) to pluck it from the tabletop.

He topped off his glass of wine and peeked over at Phasma, who was engrossed in the movie (some sort of terrifying haunted house gore-fest, because letting her pick the movie had been his further penance) before hitting the button to open snapchat. He was greeted with a new image of “Darth Ren”—an over the shoulder shot of him lying down, muscular back dotted with moles. Hux followed the line of the spine down to the swell of a generous ass. Well, _fuck._

 

He swallowed hard, thumbed open the chat.

 

_Still not your ex._

_DarthRen_ ’s response was quick as ever. _I know ;)_

_You can’t just send your ass to strangers_

_Cant I?_

_U seemed to like it before_

He felt his face get hot as he typed a response. _So did you._

 

_r u alone?_

Hux frowned. He looked up at the clock, but it was only 9:30. Phasma would almost certainly think it was strange if he got up and left now.

_No._

 

His phone buzzed in a decidedly cheeky way. _XXDarthRenXX sent you a picture._

Shit. He glanced over at Phasma again. She was sipping her wine, looking completely relaxed in spite of the bloodbath occurring on the screen in front of her. He yawned loudly to test the waters. She didn’t react.

 

He swiped over to the chat without opening the picture. _I said I wasn’t alone._

 

_Thats what makes it fun ;)_

He couldn’t contain his smirk at that. _Slut,_ he typed and hit send.

 

_mm yea, talk dirty to me_

 

Fuck, Hux could feel the heat rush to his groin. He shifted in his chair, rearranging the blanket to make sure his lap was covered. After a moment he pressed the red square. Another over-the-shoulder shot, but now DarthRen was on all fours, ass up in the air. The light shone shiny-slick across his cheeks—fuck, was that lube? Had he been fingering himself? Hux’s cock twitched.

 

_Do you even own clothes?_

 

He could hear the amusement in DarthRen’s response. _i can put some on if u want_

_No. Don’t do that._

_Are you fingering yourself?_

_would u like that?_

_u can tell me what u like_

He could feel himself begin to stiffen. Fuck, he needed to get out of here. He yawned loudly again, stretching his arms over his head theatrically.

 

“Go to bed if you’re going to be so loud,” grumbled Phasma, but without malice, “Millie and I are trying to watch the movie.” She reached down to scratch the cat’s head without taking her eyes off the screen and Millicent purred happily.

 

“You’re probably right,” said Hux, and disappeared to his bedroom.

 

With the door firmly locked behind him, Hux sprawled out onto his bed and shoved his hand down his pants. Loosely ringing his cock, he thumbed open his conversation with the other hand. Everything but the last sentence had disappeared and it stared down at him, a neon warning sign. _U can tell me what u like._ Fuck. Two conversations in and this guy already had him figured out.

 

 _Oh?_ He typed back, using his other hand to tease along the base of his dick. _You like being told what to do?_

_fcuk_

_yessir_

Hux pressed his face into his shoulder, stifling a groan. _What do I call you?_

_ren_

_anything u want_

_Slut. You’re desperate for attention, aren’t you Ren?_

_maybe just yours_

Fuck. He bit down on his shirt as his cock jumped in his hand. _Prove it._

 

_XXDarthRenXX sent a picture_

He hit the red square and was greeted with the same angle as before, but now Ren’s free hand reached back, fingers knuckle-deep in his ass, the visible sliver of his face showing his eyes half-lidded, mouth open in a desperate pant. The text across the bottom of the picture read ‘ _thinking of u’_.

Oh, _yes._ He tightened his grip, sliding up and down along his shaft in a way that was still half tease.

 

_You think you’d get my cock in your ass first thing?_

_You have to earn that._

_fkcu_

_how?_

_By being a good boy._ Hux bit his lip and worked his cock harder as he typed the words. Fuck, hopefully he wasn’t going too far, but Ren definitely seemed like he was enjoying himself.

_XXDarthRenXX sent a video._

Hux clicked it immediately, watching as Ren bit down on his lips, fingers working furiously in and out of his ass. The soft huff of his breath was almost hotter than the sight, as close as if he were breathing against Hux’s skin. The caption over the video read ‘ _Good enough?’_

Oh. _Fuck_. The sight caught him by surprise, orgasm surging up unexpectedly in the pit of his belly and leaving him hunched over, spurting up across himself in hot streaks of come. Shit. He slumped back against the sheets as his phone buzzed with another message from Ren.

_show me my reward_

Hux smirked. _Greedy._

_pls_

 

He hesitated for a moment before laughing at himself. What did it matter? It wasn’t like this guy would ever know who he was. Flipping to the camera, he carefully angled a shot down his torso to show off his spent cock and the streaks of come quickly cooling across his stomach. He double-checked to make sure there was nothing to identify him in the picture and sent it off, a thrill shooting down his spine and making his hips twitch.

 

_Fuck ur hot_

_oh shit ur a ginger,_ added Ren after a moment, followed by a mixed line of fire and eggplant emojis.

 

Hux rolled his eyes. How had Ren even noticed that from the picture? Well, it didn’t matter, nor did it stop the flush of heat that spread up his neck at the earlier compliment.

 

Well, maybe he wouldn’t block _XXDarthRenXX_ just yet.

 

***

 

The next morning he woke early and decided to make himself an actual breakfast. Phasma was already sitting at the counter with a protein smoothie when he arrived in the kitchen and began pulling out the ingredients for an omelet.

 

“So who is this guy, anyway?” she asked as he cracked eggs into a bowl.

 

“Hm?” he replied, the very picture of innocence.

 

“Oh please, Hux, you were on your phone all night and went to bed at 9:30. Give me some credit.”

 

He scowled at her. “God, Phas, how do you always know?”

 

She grinned and pulled Millie into her lap, rubbing the cat’s ears. “Just promise you’ll let me meet him if it gets serious.”

 

“I will, but it wont,” he replied. “I, he, well—he sent me a picture thinking I was his ex...I told him I wasn’t, of course, but things kind of escalated anyway. So, as you can see, we don’t really know each other, and its not going anywhere.”

 

Phasma laughed. “Wow. That is…actually kind of perfect for you.”

 

He cracked the next egg with more force than necessary. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Low risk, lack of commitment,” She arched a manicured brow. “You’ve got to admit, relationships aren’t exactly your forte.”

 

Hux’s eyebrows knit together. He could deny it but Phas would only know he was lying. They’d been friends for long enough and she’d seen enough attempts crash and burn to form her own opinion of his romantic prowess.

 

“Omelet?” he offered instead of arguing.

 

She shook her head, “I’ve got practice in thirty and the boys are never going to improve if I can’t row circles around them.”

 

Hux’s smile turned into a snort as his phone buzzed.

 

“Is that him?” asked Phasma, unceremoniously shoving her things into her bag.

 

Hux looked down at the screen and frowned. “No, just Snoke. He’s scheduled a meeting.”

 

Phasma rolled her eyes as she headed out the door. “Just remember he doesn’t own you, Hux. It’s okay to say no to his ridiculous requests.”

 

He nodded absentmindedly, scanning the email for any sign of why they were meeting—nothing. Probably just more details about the Gala. Behind him, the pan of eggs began to smell decidedly crispy.

 

Well, he thought, as he scraped the remains of his omelet onto a plate, at least his hard work was going to pay off soon. Snoke had promised him a that a good portion of whatever funds they raised at the Gala would be put into the engineering lab—Hux would finally be able to run the replications of his original experiment and get down to the real work on his PhD. It wasn’t that Snoke was holding his work hostage, per se, it was just that their department had been low on the funding list for years now—and, as Snoke had assured him, time and time again, if he kept up the good work teaching and helped raise the money, he’d be the first to see results.

 

He glanced down at his omelet and pushed it away, having suddenly lost his appetite. He made one last check in the mirror to make sure not a hair was out of place, and then made his way out the door to class.

 

***

 

Snoke’s office was dark when Hux knocked, but the raspy voice of the old professor sounded down the hallway anyway.

 

“Enter.”

 

Shaking the shoulders of his jacket one last time to neaten them, Hux pushed through the doorway. Something about Snoke always put him on edge, beyond the gnarled face and abrupt mannerisms, there was just always a sense that he knew what you were thinking.

 

“Ah, Armitage. Good of you to come.”

 

“Of course, sir,” replied Hux stiffly. “I presume this is about details for the gala? Mitaka has informed me that we have the usual vendors in place and everything is going according to pla—”

 

A raised ghost-pale finger gave him pause.

 

“I’d like you to extend an invitation to Leia Organa.”

 

“Leia Or—oh, the Senator?” Hux frowned. “Is she likely to come?”

 

“I imagine her interest will pique when she hears of our new hire.”

 

 _New hire._ Hux’s mind whirred furiously—Mitaka had mentioned something about that, hadn’t he, amid the fog of snapchat distraction.

“Ben Solo will be arriving next week. He’ll be taking Professor Sloane’s newly vacated office. And, Armitage, as the senior-most graduate assistant I expect you’ll take him under your wing. I believe he will be an asset to the school. He has connections worth… _exploring._ ”

 

Not entirely sure of his meaning, Hux nodded. “Of course sir, certainly.”

 

They discussed further details of the gala, proposed menus and guest lists. Every question left Hux feeling drained, as though Snoke was actively searching for failures on which to call him out. Thankfully Hux was fully prepared, he’d been working on the gala for months now, staying late after all his classes had ended to meet with vendors and make sure everything was perfect. He’d get the funding for his project if it was the last thing he did.

 

After several long moments of silence, in which the old professor seemed to be mulling everything over, Snoke waved a hand in a gesture of dismissal. Relieved, Hux slipped out of the room, leaning against the hallway to wait for the pounding of his heart to slow.

 

Shaking his head at himself, he made his way back to his office. Mitaka was out teaching, so he could at least get into his desk with ease. Shaking his mouse to wake his ancient desktop work computer, he opened up google and keyed in ‘Ben Solo.’ Time to see what this guy’s deal was. A few minutes of scrolling through results left him with nothing but a confused frown. Not a single mention of physics work, hell, not a single article on the guy at all. He was like a ghost. The only mentions of him were in articles about his mother, references to her ‘elusive,’ “shy,’ or ‘notoriously unphotographed’ son. Infuriating.

 

He heard cautious footsteps in the hallway.

 

“Did you know about the new hire?” Hux demanded, glaring suspiciously at Mitaka as soon as he’d entered.

 

“Only the same email that everyone got,” said Doph, shrinking back and bracing himself for Hux’s displeasure.

 

“Yes, but did you know who he _is_? Why he’s here?”

 

Mitaka made a face, “He’s here to do grunt work and be rewarded with a doctorate, same as the rest of us I imagine.”

 

“He’s getting an _office_ , Mitts. Professor Sloane’s office.”

 

“Yeah, I heard.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“His _own_ office.” Hux was ramping up to a full-blown rant, he could hear it, could see it reflected in Doph’s eyes but he couldn’t make himself stop. Nor would Mitaka stop him, trapped against the wall like a bug on a pin-board while Hux paced the four steps he could in their tiny space. “While you and I are packed in here like sardines in a tin. And Snoke _already_ loves him, you know why?”

 

Mitaka opened his mouth to respond but Hux bowled on past him.

 

“Because his mum’s in fucking _politics_ , that’s why.” He ran a hand through his hair, fluffing it up and then smoothing it back down again. “And politics means _money_. I’ve worked my _arse_ off for this department, and he thinks he can just waltz in here and—”

 

“Maybe he’ll be nice,” said Mitaka tactfully. Of course, Hux knew he probably seemed crazed by now, but really, with all the work he’d been doing for Snoke recently? Extra research hours in the lab on top of taking over more classes…

 

“ _Nice_. Sure. Because that matters. He’s probably some idiot riding mummy’s coattails to a cushy job in academia somewhere. I looked him up, he hasn’t published _anything_ , he’s like a _ghost_.”

 

Mitaka sighed. He knew there was no point in trying to stop Hux once he got like this. Instead he reached over to the small windowsill between their two desks and clicked the kettle on.

 

“Oolong or Earl Grey?”

 

Hux collapsed into his chair with a huff. “Earl grey,” he sighed.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check out my [Tumblr](https://orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art), I make art too

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com/)


End file.
